universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Zerg
This is a profile for the Zerg from StarCraft. Summery The Zerg were once called the Primal Zerg from Zerus, but the Xel'Naga were entities that changed them with their ability to manipulate essence, they later turned on their masters and started their crusade of perfection across the galaxy. |-|Military Structure= Leader *Overmind (Former) *Second Overmind (Former) *Sarah Kerrigan (Former) *Zagara (Current) Second-in-command *Zagara (Formerly) Military Leaders *Izsha *Alexei Stukov Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Deharka *Abathur Military Units Infantry Large Units Airborne |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Spikes * Claws * Blades Ranged weapons * Spines Explosives * Acid Explosives The Zerg have their own different factions which as follows: *'Overmind's Swarm' *'Primal Zerg' *'Kerrigan's Swarm' *'Amon's Brood' Territories Char * Age founded/conquered: 2500 (The world was first dominated by the Zerg after it was controlled by the Terran Confederacy) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Zerg * Civilians: 10 billion+ * Military: Unknown Zerus * Age founded/conquered: Pliocene Era (Zerus is the birth place of the Zerg, where the Xel'Naga uplifted them and became the Zerg as they are today) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Zerg, Primal Zerg * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-5 Stellar: With their numerous forces they possess the ability to hold multiple worlds at once. and travel through space and adapt to other other worlds. Power Source Nature: FTL Travel (The Zerg are able to warp the fabric of reality to open wormholes to branch vast distances of the Galaxy) Evolution (The Zerg are capable of evolving to adapt to the surroundings where they roam) Infestation (The Queens are capable of infesting human buildings to become breeding grounds for infested units) Flight (Kerrigan can achieve flight despite her wings having no flaps which are just spikes) Psionic: Telepathy (Kerrigan being a Psychic can read the minds of others) Telekinesis (Kerrigan is capable of using their Psionic energies of lifting their targets or push them away) Energy Blasts (Kerrigan with her Psionic powers can fire blasts of psychic energies) Detection (Overlords are capable of detecting units that can go invisible) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-Star System: They currently hold around a hundred worlds in their swarm, their numbers range from around billions. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: Kerrigan's absorption of the primal zerg's power. Large Country: Overmind when falling from the sky as a meteor before being manifested should cause this much damage (Likely higher when manifested and embedding it into the crust of the planet Aiur). Large Island: Leviathans capable of puncturing and damaging large vessels like Cruisers and Carriers. City Multalisks can damage Terran Carriers or Protoss Cruisers. Large Island: The Ultralisk is capable of large scale destruction on a wide area of effect or easily damage fortified tanks or buildings(Higher if enhanced with new strains). Building Banelings with their suicide move can cause significant damage to structures. Building: Hydralisk can easily take down a standard Marine with it's projectile and striking force. likely Building Zerglings can severely damage Marine armor with their spikes. Durability: Multi-Continent: Kerrigan, comparable to primal Zerg of such power. Large Country: Overmind should be this durable while being a living meteor (Likely higher when manifested into the crust of the planet). Large Island: Leviathans of such large size being called "moon sized" can tank ludicrous damage. City Multalisks can take damage from other small craft. Large Island: The Ultralisk is large and capable of taking massive damage. Building: Hydralisk and similar breeds can easily tank grenade damage. Building Zerglings hold up against basic weapons such as machine guns and hits from Terran Marines. Speed: FTL+ Airborne vessels capable of traveling at warp speed via Warp rifts. Supersonic+: Ranged Zerg attack speed such as Hydralisk spines are stated to move at near-hypersonic speeds in the Field Guide. Supersonic Basic flying zerg breeds like the Mutalisk. Superhumans: ground Zerg movement speed. Superhuman+ with Zerg burrowed underground. Skills Stats Their unique skills involve brutal, frontal assaults with endurance and striking power, they have their own healing factor that allows them to recover overtime and even become better instead. they can multiply rapidly, easily replenish lost forces in mere moments. and they can mutate and change their forms to become something new. Strengths/Pros In battle, they prefer to overwhelm their enemies with large overwhelming forces, they can intimidate their enemies rather easily with weak leadership and charisma. They are also smart and cunning depending on what kind of leadership they follow under. Weaknesses/Flaws they lack the basics of armor and advance technology when facing superior abilities or firepower. And should their highest ranking entity be destroyed or captured, the Zerg swarm would become feral or subjugated by that force. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Hatchery.jpg| The Hatchery, ready to spawn the new brood. Zerg_run.jpg| A Zerg Rush, RUN!!! Hydralisk.jpg| A Hydralisk, the Zerg's ranged unit. InfestedKerrigan.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan, former leader of the Zerg Category:StarCraft Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Nature Category:Psionic